Terry's Disaster!!
by Lady-Nova
Summary: There's something that Terry has been holding back when he and Dawn find out why Tina*ter's friend* doesn't show up at school. What did he do? What past memory has haunted him? What will Terry dig himself into?


Author's note: Okay, okay....I know I definitely went off the deep-end on this one....*^^*. And I really don't want any girl coming to me and yelling at me at what Terry does.....Like getting hit w/ a mallet....or eating pizza w/ terrible sauce that could kill him*not literally*, and what not! It's not real....It's Terry and co. working on a script that just happened to be this way. And this will probably be the shortest fic I've ever written, so...whatever. But you will enjoy it! It's got humor and stuff. And it was Ranma-influenced, so you know it's gonna be good. By the way, this is way before like Terry and Dawn got together so they're at their most....interesting stage of friendship*meaning they fight constantly*. So, I guess that makes it better, I suppose. Oh well. Enjoy!  
  
"Finally...time to open the sauce!" Tina said as she took her jar out. "The legendary pizza sauce that has aged for ten years....Ohh...I hope it turned out well....!" She then dipped her finger in lightly and tasted it. Her face turned blue and her eyes began to water.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was the end of a school day for Terry McGinnis, and Dawn Tabor. They had noticed that Tina wasn't in school that day, and they began to think about her.  
  
"I wonder what happened to Tina?" Dawn began. "Did she say she was going to be absent today?"  
  
"Must be sick or something." Terry replied. They went over to her apartment to find her in her room, looking very depressed. They talked for a little bit.  
  
"So, lemme get this straight....you're depressed because your sauce didn't come out right?"  
  
"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad."  
  
"Here. Taste."  
  
"For a master pizza chef like myself to make a mistake like this...." Tina said, going into the past ten years ago, where she was making it and Terry*little* was jumping all around her saying "Legendary sauce?" over and over again  
  
"Sit still. You're going to make me mess up." Little Tina said. "I snuck my father's recipe. I have to return it before he notices." She then sealed it up. "Now to let it age for ten years."  
  
"I was sure that I sealed that vase correctly....You saw me do it, right, Terry?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember that....You mean this is THAT sauce?  
  
"Yes....Ohh, where did I go wrong?" Tina sighed. Terry then went back into the past of his own memories in his mind and remembered that he went back to go see the vase with the sauce when Tina wasn't there. "Let's have a taste..." He said as he opened it, but the whole thing had splattered everywhere. "Now what am I gonna do?" Terry said to himself. I thought I reproduced it exactly, but.....Terry thought to himself in the present, seeing himself making the sauce, saying, "Lemme see...I think there was a little of this and that...." using things like milk, chips, tomato juice and so forth. A sweatdrop crepted to his head and he groaned. Well, I WAS just an amateur, he thought.  
  
"Even if you're depressed, you should try to eat something." Dawn said as she had a bowl for her. "I made you some soup."  
  
"Thank you." Tina said, but once she tasted it, she went into complete shock *Dawn's not the best cook in the world...*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"I see..." Mrs. McGinnis said to Tina. "It must be hard living alone at a time like this. Why don't you stay with us until you're feeling better?"  
  
"Thank you so much. But it's not so bad..." Tina said.  
  
"Oh, come on! Maybe disappointment after a decade of hope and a crushing blow to your self-esteem aren't so bad....but you tasted Dawn's cooking!" Terry explained.  
  
"Hey!" Dawn exclaimed, really mad at Terry.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Dawn. I'll be better soon." Tina smiled.  
  
"Sorry about that...." Dawn groaned.  
  
"Anywhoo....if there's anything you need, let me know!" Terry said.  
  
"Ter, why are you being so nice to me?" Tina asked.  
  
"Well, I....Um...Uh..." Terry hesitated, thinking about the accident. "Don't be silly! After all we've been through?"  
  
"Oh, Terry!" Tina smiled.  
  
"Now that that's been dcided, will you help me?" Tina said as she brought in all of her stuff.  
  
"Huh?" Terry questioned.  
  
"What us all this stuff?" Matt asked as he saw things being put into Terry's room.  
  
"It's almost like she's moving in." Dawn said.  
  
"Terry, will you put that over there?" Tina asked.  
  
"Okaaaaay..." Terry groaned.  
  
"Tina, do you plan on living in Terry's room?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Of course not. I'm only staying long enough for the agony of disappointment to pass." Tina said. Terry jerked at the response in hesitation. GREAT....he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"What are you going to do, Terry?" Dawn asked later that night as he sat out there.  
  
"About what?" Terry asked.  
  
"About Tina....And since when have you become so nice?" Dawn said  
  
"I'm always nice!" Terry snapped.  
  
"Something just doesn't feel right." Dawn said and then looked at him."Are you sure there's not something your hiding from me?"  
  
"Psh! Don't be rediculous." Terry said.  
  
"There IS something, isn't there?" Dawn said as he fell over japanese style, but he ignored her.  
  
"Ahem....The weight of ten years between a boy and a girl...you'll never understand, Dawn." Terry said. Later that night, while Dawn was in here room. The weight...of ten years...? She thought. Terry and Tina have known each other since childhood....They must share a bond that really no one can compete with. Meanwhile, Terry was taking a hot bath, and began thinking about his sutuation. Geezm he thought. I didn't think it would hit Tina this hard. I gotta think of something...hmmm.........Just as he was about to get out, he was surprised by Tina being in there, and he immediately got back in the water, seeing that he was so embarrassed.  
  
"Hello, Ter! Do you want me to help you wash up?" Tina asked.  
  
"NO! It's okay! Really!!!" Terry said.  
  
"Please...I feel useless just lying around. After all, we are childhood friends." Suddenly, the door opened, and it was Dawn, holding a mallet, and was really mad. *not good* Terry looked at her, becoming really scared of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Yeergh...." Terry groaned with three bumps on his head. "That DAWN....God....." When he got to his room, he opened the door to find Tina in his bed. He stepped back in surprise.  
  
"Hello, Ter!" She said. "Do you remember how we used to sleep in the same bed? I remember well...."  
  
"Uh...Actually, I....." Terry began but then was hit in the back of the head. He turned around to find Dawn there. "Wait a minute! I didn't do anything!"  
  
"You were about to!" Dawn shouted at him.  
  
"Terry, you realize that Dawn and Tina are guests in this house? HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!" Mrs. McGinnis said as she kicked Terry and he went through the roof. "I didn't do anything!" He said as he flew out. I still don't understand why Terry's being so nice....Tina thought. I might as well enjoy it until I get better. Meanwhile when everyone was asleep, Terry sat on the roof all crunched together. "C-c-c-cold!!!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"So what if they're childhood friends?" Dawn thought as she was doing her routine training. "He still has no business letting her sleep in his room!" She said as she kicked the tree where her pad was. "Terry, you jerk!" Once she hit the tree, it began to shake and Terry fell flat on his face. He sat up and scratched his head.  
  
"What did you do that for?" He asked.  
  
"What were you doing up in a tree?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well, as long as Tina's in my room...." Terry began. "I might as well."  
  
"And how long will that be?" Dawn asked. Just then, the smell of the sauce was in the air. The two both fell over because of how strong it was. They went inside in the kitchen to find Tina making her pizza with the sauce.  
  
"What is that smell??" Matt asked.  
  
"My breakfast." Tina replied. "Ten years ago I tried to make a great sauce and failed horribly. My pride as a chef will not let me go unpunished. To remind myself of my failure, I must eat this pizza!"   
  
"Tina, no!" Terry said as he ran up to her and snatched the pizza away, stuffing it in his mouth. Everyone looked at him in surprise. His face then began to turn blue, feeling really sick from the disaster. Poor Terry....Dawn said as she shook her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
He sacrificed himself......on the altar of my vile sauce. Oh, Terry, why are you being so nice to me? Tina thought when they were in class. Terry was laying his head on his desk, still a little sick. I guess it's kinda late to admit I'm the one who made that sauce.....He thought. It's so odd that Terry's acting like this, Dawn thought. Tina must have something on him. Maybe some kind of blackmail.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"What did you want to talk to me about, Dawn?" Tina asked when they were having a study hall period.  
  
"Well....It's about Terry. Don't you think that he's acting a little strangely?"  
  
"Yes, I was thinking so myself." Tina began.  
  
"Any idea why?"  
  
"Hmm.......Come to think of it...." Tina thought and then remembered back to ten years when she was sealing up the vase. "Now to seal this firmly and wait ten years..." Little Tina said.  
  
"Huh?! Why do you have to wait that long?!" Little Terry asked.  
  
"When it's done, I'll let you taste it first...But I can't let you do it for free....If it tastes good....will you take care of me for the rest of my life?" Little Tina said as she began blushing.  
  
"Sure." Terry said*whatever*.  
  
"So that's it!" Tina said, coming back to present. "He remembers the promise he made to me! And for that, I made that horrible sauce!!!!!" Terry did it again......Dawn thought. Making promises like that without thinking... Later, during lunch, while Terry was talking to a few other guys, Tina began to make her pizza again and they all fell over once they could smell the sauce.   
  
"I'm even worse than I thought! And to punish myself, I'm going to eat this!" Tina said once she was finished with it.  
  
"Tina! DON'T!" Terry shouted coming towards her and took the pizza away from her, and once again, stuffed it in his mouth. His face became even bluer than before and passed out. "Terry! Forgive me for making sucha terrible sauce!"  
  
"Geez....." Terry said as he held his head. He then sat up and sat up and patted her shoulder while he trembled. "Don't be stupid...There's no way you could make anything taste that bad, Tina."  
  
"Terry, I'm touched that you'd say so but....I am a woman second and a chef first! I don't want your pity!" Tina said and with that, she pushed Terry into a wall and ran off. Max came up from behind and lifted his head. "I think he's out cold...." She said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Terry was in the nurse's office while he was feeling really sick to his stomach and having a big pain in his head. Dawn was sitting next to him, feeling sorry for him, but knew that she had to have him come out with the truth....or what she thought was the truth as to why he's acting the way he is.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing?" Dawn asked.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Terry asked as he turned over on his side to not see her.  
  
"Something....that happened ten years ago." Dawn said. He jerked at the sentence and immediately thought of his accident while she thought of what Tina said.  
  
"Y-you know?!" Terry said as he sat up immediately.  
  
"Then you remember?" Dawn asked, surprised.  
  
"I couldn't forget even if I tried."   
  
"But Terry, you and Tina were only childhood friends, right?" Dawn asked.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well.....Nevermind...but...."  
  
"Just because It was something I did in my childhood....doesn't mean I can hurt Tina's feelings because of it." Terry explained. Just then a small pizza was thrown at them and Terry caught it with his hand while the both of them held their noses. They looked at the doorway to find Tina there.  
  
"Tina..." Terry began.  
  
"That's the last one..." She said. "Then I throw away this sauce. Will you just tell me the truth---That it tastes bad?!" You mean, Terry thought. If I eat this, I'm free of it all? One moment of honesty, and the agony is over with, Tina thought. Terry just shoved it into his mouth, and he turned away so that Tina would not see his sour expression.   
  
"N....Nuh....N-not b-b-bad......." He said, feeling tears wanting to come out. Dawn and Tina were both surprised.  
  
"Terry, does it mean that much to you?" Tina asked, and then gave him a hug, saying, "I'm so happy!". Dawn then used the sauce vase and hit it on Terry's head, even though it didn't hurt as much as being squeezed the life out of from Tina.  
  
"SO....Maybe you do want to take care of Tina for the rest of her life..." Dawn said angrily, feeling a bit of jealousy.  
  
"Huh?" Terry asked, feeling confused.  
  
"So I am a woman first after all!" Tina said. Terry looked at her in confusion and then turned back to Dawn. "Umm...What's this about?"  
  
"Like you don't know!" Dawn said angrily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"So that's the story...." Terry said as he listened to it from Tina's side. "....I really said that?"  
  
"Now Terry, you're not going to tell me that you've forgotten?" Tina said. "You ate this pizza with the wretched-tasting sauce.... and told me that it was good....You couldn't do that unless you loved me!!!" Terry jerked back in surprise.  
  
"B-b-but I have a girlfriend!!" Terry said. That's when the door opened and there stood Dana. He smiled in hesitation.  
  
"Terry--IS this true??" She asked him and he was silent. That's when she started to attack him *in a sort of psychotic way*. Meanwhile, Dawn was doing her training*again*, breaking boards and bricks...*anything she could find*.  
  
"Terry, you jerk!!" Dawn said as she broke through the brick. "Honestly...Taking care of Tina for the rest of her life...It's crazy. I can't believe he's serious. But....He did make that promise..." She kneeled down and began thinking about it. Abruptly, Terry was flung right in front of her on to the ground.  
  
"Wait, Dana! It's all a misunderstanding!" He said and began praying and bowing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Dawn sat there while he kept doing the same thing until he looked up to find Dawn there. Terry then sat up.  
  
"Wh-what do I have to apologize for?!" He said. It was confusing, but Dawn finally dragged him away and asked him why even now is he acting weirder than he usually is. He finally exaplained his side to the whole thing and she was completely surprised.   
  
"The sauce...YOU made it?!" Dawn asked, when they talked in private.  
  
"Yeah. Just call it...a youthful error." Terry replied.  
  
"Then the promise you made for taking care of her for the rest of her life....?"  
  
"....I'd forgotten about it."  
  
"You are SO DISGUSTING!" Dawn shouted at him*But we all know that Terry wouldn't do anything like this, however, this is just a script that he just follows. So, don't panic or get angry(sweatdrop)!*.  
  
"Anyway..." He began. "I have to confess everything to Tina and apologize."  
  
"I guess so. She deserves to know the truth." Dawn replied. They went to his room and Terry opened the door. He put on a serioud face and said, "Tina. I have to talk to you." and found that she was in there, making everything neat for him. Terry looked around in amazement.  
  
"Oh, Terry...I just thought I'd do a little bit of cleaning since we're probably going to be in the same room together and stuff. We can be like a couple!"  
  
"Huh?" Terry asked as he was pulled into his room.  
  
"So this is what it's like to be almost like a newlywed.....It's nice for the husband to come home to a nice, comfortable room!"  
  
"Umm.........Tina......" Terry hesitated.  
  
"I'll try hard to become a good future wife." Tina said. Terry was completely scared of her now.   
  
"Hey!" Dawn said as she walked in finally and grabbed Terry by the shirt. "I thought you were going to tell her the truth! Well?!"  
  
"The truth?" Tina asked. Finally, the whole thing was sort out, and Terry ended with, "..And that's how it was.", feeling extremely guilty.  
  
"I'm the one who ruined your sauce." Terry confessed.  
  
"He was being nice to you because he felt guilty about what he did." Dawn added.  
  
"Terry...." Tina said, feeling really surprised at him.  
  
"I'm REALLY sorry, Tina! You can hit me until you feel better!" Terry said. Everything was silent and then Tina patted Terry on the shoulder.  
  
"Poor Terry...Dawn told you to say that, didn't she?" Tina said.  
  
"Huh?" Terry asked.  
  
"What??!" Dawn asked.  
  
"Dawn, I'll have you know that in a sense I am Terry's fiance. If you want to get him with a lie like this you're totally mistaken!" Tina said.  
  
"It's not a lie!" Terry said.  
  
"I don't even LIKE Terry in that way! Why would I--?!" Dawn began.  
  
"I've heard enough." A voice said. They turned to the doorway to find that Max was standing there. "Dawn....Terry...Why don't you tell Tina the real truth?" Max.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"B-but we just did." Dawn answered.   
  
"Now listen, Tina....The whole 'friend-fighting' thing is a ruse. The truth is....they're really married!!!!"  
  
"It...It can't be!" Tina said in surprise.  
  
"Max!" Dawn said angrily.  
  
"It's a lie! It's a lie! It's a lie! It's a lie! It's a lie! It's a lie!" Terry said over and over again. Max then kneeled and began to whisper in Dawn's ear.  
  
"Don't be stupid. How else are you gonna make Tina back off?" She said. Now that you mention it, we don't have a lot of options....Dawn thought.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tina. She is telling the truth...." Dawn said, as she blushed, but then there was Terry in the background*who ruined it* whining, still saying, "It's a lie! It's a lie! It's a lie! It's a lie! It's a lie! It's a lie! It's a lie! It's a lie!" Dawn was annoyed by it, because he was messing it up. She then stood up and hugged him. He was super surprised.  
  
"I can't hide it anymore, darling!" Dawn said. Everyone looked at her and was even more surprised. Dawn then pulled Terry away from them and went someone quiet. She held him by his shirt collar and pushed him against the wall. "Do you want to live through this?" She asked. Terry was silent, thinking of how things were going on with Tina.  
  
"I can't fake this, I'm dating Dana...just think of what she'll do if she saw the both of us...ya know....."  
  
"Terry, we'll have to explain it to her....Once we get Tina off your back about this.....then that's when we can stop."  
  
"All right. We don't have much of a choice, do we?" Terry asked. "I'll help you out."  
  
"I'M the one who's helping YOU!!" Dawn replied. Just then, Tina walked around the corner to find them talking.  
  
"What are you whispering about?" She asked.  
  
"W-wer're....just.....having....A lover's quarrel....." Terry said as he held Dawn close to him and laughed nervously.  
  
"Oh, you big....silly...." Dawn said, also hesitant.  
  
"Huh. Interesting." Tina said in her sly tone, low enough so Dawn and Terry couldn't hear it. This seems all too weird and suspicious, she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"WHAT???!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, MCGINNIS!!!" Dana said as she held Terry by his shirt*this is happening way too much*. "WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU WANT TO DO SOMETHING SO STUPID?!!!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Dan...." Max said, when Terry moved away from her and hid behind her, with Dawn behind him. "This is all until it all blows over. Tina is having some kind of obsession love with Ter. Dawn is just trying to help him out, right?" She then turned to Dawn who was sort of scared.  
  
"Ummm, yeah...." Dawn replied hesitantly.  
  
"So, just please.....just do this little act with us for a while." Max said. Dana crossed her arms and sighed.  
  
"Fine...but you guys better end this quick."  
  
"Trust me, Dana, I would not even try anything with a guy like him." Dawn said  
  
"And what do you mean by that?!" Terry said as he got over towards her.  
  
"I mean, I would never do anything to cheat Dana for you....Not that I would because you're just a complete pain!" Dawn said.  
  
"ARGH! DAWN, you make me sooo mad!!!!" Terry said as he put his hand on his forehead.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*This little part is an act...trying to make it look noticeable.*  
  
"Terry-y-y....Would you eat lunch with me?" Dawn said as she carried a bag of food.  
  
"Oh, Dawn! I'd love nothing better!" Terry said once he saw her. The people that were with him started to look at them in confusion, wondering why they were acting so nice to each other.  
  
"I got up early this morning to make this for you." Dawn said.  
  
"You made it?!" Terry asked and then began to run away. Dawn took a chair and hit him*not hard* in the head. "Come back here....We're happily married...remember?!" He listened to her and sat down as she fed him some food.  
  
"I'm d-dying......" Terry said as he looked sick.  
  
"Did you say something darling?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I'm dying for more.....honey." Terry replied, from holding back the tears from his eyes. Tina was watching this all from a doorway.  
  
"They say the more they fight, the happier the couple." One said.  
  
"So does that mean Terry and Dawn...are really meant for each other?" Another had asked as they watched Terry and Dawn eating lunch, laughing evily at each other to get at each other's throats. Terry's just being forced to do this. I know he's going along with whatever Dawn says, Tina thought to herself. I'm going to fight this to the bitter end. 


End file.
